


Suburban Home

by KingRichRock



Series: Retirement, Huh? [4]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 in 1, Coffee, Friendship, Hawk and Witch, Multi Short One Shots, cool stuff, happiness, pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingRichRock/pseuds/KingRichRock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 One Shots about the Friendships Natasha and Clint have in their retirement with their former teammates.<br/>1) Clint and Wanda<br/>2) Natasha and Steve<br/>3) Clint and Thor<br/>4) Natasha and Kate<br/>5) Lucky and Liho</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start Now

**Author's Note:**

> Set a little over 7 years after Tomorrow Comes a Day too soon and 4 after Infected.  
> All Fluff and Happy feelings cause why not.  
> Title is from the Descendents on their landmark album "Milo Goes to College" 'cause Clint was totally into Punk Rock in his youth I feel.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Wanda Maximoff was almost like a second daughter to Clint and Natasha. Only Kate took up more space in their hearts, but that may because she was around WAY more often (coffee doesn’t just brew itself, Barton). And so when Wanda found her way over from Avengers tower or from the clutches of some far away dimension fighting alternate timelines and alien threats, she made her way to the very respectable establishment Clint and Natasha ran, usually choosing to sit atop the roof with Clint and enjoy coffee in the early morning. 

This was yet another one of those mornings as she found herself with Clint “The Old Man” Baton, who was now officially turning 40 years old at the end of the week. Natasha had recently turned 35, much to her own horror, and they had learned to deal with being old. Steve and Tony had both gotten over their stupidity from the Superhero Civil War within the last year, and now could stand to be in the same room as each other. 

But Clint was able to put all of that out of his mind as he reached Bingo on his coffee, and made his way to get up to start a new pot when Wanda sent him a mischievous smirk. 

“Sit down my old friend.” She said, and her usually calm aura of power began intensify into the bright red that came with the use of her powers as a stream made its way down into the loft and through the window, turning on the coffee pot. “Give it a minute and I can refill it from here.” She smiles, and Clint just chuckles as he sits back down, beckoning Liho to sit with him as he watches the sunrise with Wanda. 

Clint scratched the flattop of Liho’s head, right between the ears (as the cat preferred, the true sweet spot). And as he pet the cat, he struggled to keep his now sizable (Kate referred to it as post-Vietnam protesting, Hippie long) beard out of the empty mug and from the cats dastardly claws. Wanda smiled, knowing the thought line between Clint, which was “No-no Liho”, and of Liho “Meow-Meow Liho yes”. 

Clint couldn’t believe the girl (who had been 16 in Sokovia all those years ago) was now a woman, having been married to the Vision for several years and was enjoying her life, no longer haunted by many of the villains that had plagued her sleep since she received her powers. And Clint was proud of how far the young Wanda had come. She’d saved the Earth more times than he could now count, and the fact that she considered him and Natasha family would always warm his heart. 

Wanda felt the aura of appreciation from Clint, and before he could open his mouth to speak, she was sending another wave of power off, directing the steaming hot coffee up from the floor below, with creamer and everything, to refill their cups to the perfect amount. Because of course Wanda could do that. 

So all Clint could do was chuckle to himself as he drank his cup of joe, enjoying the beautiful sunset over the river as a new day dawned on Brooklyn.


	2. Polaroid Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Steve have a fun time at a Yankees game followed by news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the looooooong delay, I've been busy with school, depression, work, and moving. I turn 19 tomorrow, which I guess is cool. Anyway, here's the next blurb.   
> Title is from Frank Turner, and the idea is just kinda to build upon the theme of mutual love of baseball from the first story in the series.

Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov had been friends for many years, and they were particularly close whenever their own special people decided to go off on some dumb self-destructive binger. But that hadn’t been the case for many years, as Clint had fully settled into retirement years ago and Sharon and Cap had finally gotten married the year before. So that’s how, in the midst of the cheering crowds at Yankee Stadium, Natasha and Steve had formed their friendship. 

Natasha preferred the Yankees to the Mets because, as she told Clint all the futzing time, they were losers and Yankees were winners (she liked to point out the 27 rings argument just to fluster her beloved Iowan). And so when she found out the Avengers leader loved nothing more than a Yankees game (seeing as the Dodgers had long since relocated to L.A., they found themselves at games pretty often as Clint and Sharon were doing their own things. 

Today’s game was the third one of an epic four game series against the Houston Astros, and the duo couldn’t be more thrilled as it went to extra innings. 

Natasha always loved an excuse to buy an extra pretzel and drink another beer, while Steve was always a slut for ballpark hot dogs. 

When the Yankees had come out on top, they found themselves riding down to Avengers tower from the Bronx in a quiet peace, as only two best friends could. 

Steve broke the silence. “That was a helluva game, huh?” he said, chuckling as he checked his phone for messages from his wife before he saw Natasha start laughing. 

“Oh please Rogers, like either of us doubted there would be another win this season. I’m just glad we got out today. It’s been a while.” Natasha remarked, almost as an after-thought. 

“We kind of grew up Romanov. We have spouses and stuff now.” He said, and the glint behind Steve’s eyes told her he was holding something back. 

“No shit Steve, but what’s up? It really has been a while. Why now?” She asked, loosely but aggressively taking up her familiar stance that granted her an intimidating edge. Usually. Steve Rodgers just laughed. 

“No need to posture Natasha, I have news and me and Sharon have been trying to find a way to tell our friends. I told Buck and Sam yesterday at the bar, but I needed to take you somewhere because I have a request for you as well.” He said, almost carefully. 

“Well, go for it Rogers. Some of us aren’t getting any younger here.” She smirked, and he laughed. 

“Sharon is pregnant. We’ve waited a few months to say anything, but now that we have, I have a question for you. Well, for you and Clint, really. But you’re the decision maker and whatnot so I’m gonna ask you and just have you pull him into it. I want you and Barton to be our child’s god-parents.” He says, almost imitating Clint’s sheepish expression and neck scratch. 

“Well of course we’d do it Steve. I’m so happy for you.” Natasha said, and she hugged her best friend. Steve had finally gotten around to growing up, and the fact that he thought of her to take care of his child warmed her heart. Not just because she couldn’t have her own children, but because she never thought she would have a best friend, let alone one who would trust her so much as to take care of their child in such a huge capacity. 

For the first time in many years, she felt the thrill of entering into uncharted territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think!


	3. Raise Your Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Clint have a tradition that goes back to their first ever meeting (separate fic for a later date as a one shot, separate from the series). But Clint is an old man now. The times are changing.
> 
> Title comes from Rancid off of "Honor is All We Know"

Thor and Clint had been friends for many years, and their weekly tradition of sparring in the ring for 12 rounds continued long into Clint’s retirement. But he was an old man now. Well, older, anyway. And once Clint hit 50 he realized that he honestly couldn’t keep up the last of his traditions as Hawkeye. He had given up shooting his bow months ago as it hurt is hand too much, and he was finally realizing his friendly bouts with the Crown Prince of Asgard, who had not aged a day since they met over 30 years ago in a bar down in Australia, back when Clint was in the Army, doing wonderfully questionable things for the US government in exchange for his freedom. 

 

He and the large God had gone many rounds until Clint finally couldn’t keep up, hours having passed in the ring before Clint fell onto the stool, exhaustion having set into his body.

 

He took his time getting up at the end of their legendary bout. Thor had barely broken a sweat, but Clint felt his body struggling to keep up with his old friend. He tried to stand to shake Thor’s hand, as was customary after an even bout, but could not find the strength to get up on command. 

 

As he struggled silently, he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Clint, your battle is done my friend. The life of a mortal is no joking matter. You have many years left, but you must now take it easy. You and lady Natasha have a long and blissful life to live, but you’re just going at it to hard my old friend. We come here week after week and we knock each other senseless, and I love the sport. But your hands are giving way early, and your stance is haggard. And I know you’ll never stop, for it is not in your nature. So I propose a compromise: we fish once a week. The East River has a beautiful array of exotic Asgardian beasts for us to test our skills against. And we can do that long from now. What do you say, my friend? Are you ready for a new chapter in our feats of skill?” Thor asked, clasping Clint’s shoulder. 

 

Clint found the strength to get to his feet, and clasped his old friend by the wrist. 

 

“Thor, I do believe my old ass can get behind that proposition. Let’s go back to the bar and get you some mead before we go rummage for my old fishing gear.” Clint said.  
The world’s greatest marksman and the Crown Prince of Asgard made their way out of the boxing ring and to the door, the sun low on the horizon as the two friends swapped tales of valor and merit on their way back to Clint and Natasha’s loft.


	4. Come Join Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Kate/Natasha trip and the reluctance the other has towards car maintenance. But everyone gets by with a little help from their friends. 
> 
> Title from Bad Religion's "The Grey Race"

“Kate… Kate… KATE!” Natasha exclaimed as they were weaving through traffic in Kates purple VW Bug, trying to make it in time to the movie. 

“Oh come-on Nat, you act like I’m not a way better driver than Barton.” She smirks as the deadly Russian, who is not at all amused at the antics of one not so top secret Katie Kate. Because, naturally, when you blow your cover on a long mission, you’ll want to go see a movie, like, oh say, a new Bridget Jones movie after the ungodly long wait. 

And so that was the very short explanation to why Natasha ‘I can kill you with a glance’ Romanov-Barton was clutching for dear life as her sort of daughter was driving them to near death to go to the only acceptable theater in all 5 boroughs, according to one of Kate’s former Young Avenger’s teammates, Cassie Lang. Great. Years later and somehow Scot Lang was still making her life way more difficult than need be. 

But so there they were, traversing dangerously through traffic, silently hoping no cops would mess with them on their prolific run along the island of Manhattan. They made it from sleepy Sunday Brooklyn to the always bustling Manhattan without too many issues, but that was hardly ever their luck, as Kate and Nat felt a tire pop in her small car before finding themselves sidelined near Battery Park. 

“You know how to change a tire kid?” Natasha asked, not wanting to do all the hard work. Like. Clint had to have taught her some useful skills these last so many years. 

“No, my dad never taught me.” Kate said, rather quite. Because, of course. Clint never probably accounted for her not having AAA from her dad. He probably doesn’t know how to change a tire. He prefers to jump (fall) off of buildings and wreck the cars he does drive. 

“Well, fuck him. We got this. Girl power, right?” Natasha said, with a small smirk. Because how hard could it be to change a tire. They did, after all, already have a spare.

Note for future reference: It only took an hour, messed up outfits, some improvised tools, and a very exasperated passing by Peter Parker (aka aforementioned 'improvised tools') who lent them a hand before they decided to just go back to the loft and illegally stream it on Clint and Natasha’s very large TV with a very cute black cat and loving golden retriever on their laps. 

And even though they never were fully able to unwind, the constant interruptions from Clint, Steve, Thor, Cassie, and Peter were enough to keep them entertained. And maybe just a little bit happy. Because it’s not every day you get to brave the unknown with someone you care about, even if it’s a small as learning that you need to consult the internet to change a tire (and also the super strength of a fellow superhero as neither of you carry a car jack or lug wrench).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these last two were so dam short I've been busy with life and trying to get ready for a new challenge in my life and school. I'll write the last part soon and finish the series before New Years probably. Thank you for sticking with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first one. They'll all be this short cause fluff and chuckles.  
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
